Pas comme les autres !
by Aemeris
Summary: Elie est la dernière ninja de ce monde. Un jour elle se retrouve, par accident, sur le bateau de l'homme le plus fort du monde. Comment vas-t-elle surmonté son passé ? Comment vas-t-elle tomber amoureuse ?
1. Prologue

**Bonjour, bonsoir à vous cher lecteur ( y en a-t-il ? ) lectrice, je suis heureuse de vous présenter une nouvelle version de ma fanfiction** _ **Pas comme les autres.**_ **C'est une version qui me semble bien plus aboutie que l'autre avec un style qui me caractérise mieux et avec lequel je suis plus à l'aise pour écrire. Voilà … donc je tenais à m'excuser pour avoir mit tant de temps avant de vous montrer ceci et j'espère de tout coeur que ça va vous plaire.**

 **Pour les nouveaux nouvelles bienvenue, je pense que je peux m'avancer en disant que vous accéder à une meilleure version de cette fanfiction. En éspérant que ça vous plaise autant que ça me plaît de l'écrire.**

 **Encore une dernière chose, je suis sincèrement désolé pour les fautes si il en reste ^^" je recherche une ou un ( peu importe ) correcteur/trice !**

 **Sur ceux bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

Kagami était une jeune fugitive de quinze ans. Recherchée par la marine et le gouvernement mondial, sa prime s'élevait à plus de trois cent cinquante millions de berrys. Elle était la dernière personne au monde à maîtriser l'art du ninjutsu ainsi que les techniques interdites de cet art perdu des temps anciens et en prime avait mangé le mizu mizu no mi ou autrement dit, le fruit de l'eau. Personne n'avait jamais vu son visage, de ce fait son avis de recherche était dépourvu de portrait. À la place une description physique brève y était inscrite :

" _Jeune femme d'environ un mètre soixante dix portant un foulard cachant le bas de son visage, des cheveux bruns court et des yeux verts/bleus. A une écharpe à la taille cachant sans doute une ceinture contenant des armes._ "

Aujourd'hui elle voyageait seule sur grande line avec un but précis: venger sa famille. Dans son périple, nombreuses étaient ses aventures. C'était pourquoi elle courait à toutes jambes, la marine à ses talons pour avoir à nouveau volé quelques nombreux berrys à ces derniers. Elle tourna à droite puis à gauche, se perdant dans la ville portuaire de l'île, cherchant un moyen de semer ses poursuivants un peu trop collant à son goût.

Son foulard sur le nez empêchant ainsi une photo d'être prise, son fluide perceptif enclenché guettant la progression ennemie et ses yeux cherchant la cachette idéale, elle continuait sa frénétique course. Après avoir de nouveau pris sur sa droite, un mur bloqua son avancée et, ne pouvant faire demi tour, elle se décida à l'escalader. Sa folle course continua alors sur les toits, où au loin elle aperçut le port et s'y hâta.

Arrivé sur le quai elle sonda les alentours espérant trouver ce dont elle avait besoin pour se débarrasser des soldats. Soudain, lui apparut sa chance, elle prit un tonneau vide et le plaça près des autres pleins non loin de là, puis s'y cacha à l'intérieur. Tant dis qu'elle attendait que ses poursuivants s'éloignent de sa cachette de fortune, le sommeil la gagna, ça faisait quelques jours qu'elle n'avait pus fermer l'œil, alors elle plongea dans le pays des songes sans s'en rendre compte.

Dans cette même ville une partie de la quatrième flotte de Barbe-Blanche finissait le ravitaillement, chargeant les tonneaux sur le pont du mini Moby Dick. Le commandant de la division ordonna à ses hommes de lever l'ancre une fois le tout chargé.

Environ trois heures plus tard le ravitaillement fut arrivé à bonne destination et chargé sur le Moby Dick, le vrai. Et le tonneau où se trouvait la jeune fugitive avait malencontreusement été chargé avec le reste du ravitaillement et se trouvait à présent sur le navire de l'un des quatre empereurs du nouveau monde.

Un homme se dirigea lentement vers les tonneaux qui avait été mit en cuisine dans le but de préparer le dîner et où se trouvait celui dans le lequel dormait toujours la jeune fille. Il sifflota gaiement un air que tout les pirates connaissaient, vérifiant chaque contenu des tonneaux, se rapprochant dangereusement de celui qui ne contenait aucune provision.

* * *

 **Voilà c'est tout pour ce prologue je promet des chapitres bien plus long mais ceci est là juste pour vous mettre en halaine, si ça vous à plus ou non laissez une petite review. En attendant à dans une semaine pour la suite !**


	2. Chapter 1

**Voilà le chapitre 1 réécrit comme promis et à bonne date ! En espérant qu'il vous plaît !**

 **Réponse aux anonymes :**

 **Shao :** **Merci pour ta review elle m'a fait plaisir j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre 1 sera à la hauteur !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Un tonneaux pour se cacher**

Doucement la jeune femme, émergea de son sommeil, quittant les bras de Morphée. Des courbatures se faisaient ressentir dans différentes parties de son corps dû à la posture qu'elle avait adopté dans le tonneau. Au début elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle se sentait si compressée. Quand, tout à coup, tout lui revint en mémoire en même temps que la brume du sommeil, qui l'enveloppait encore, s'évaporait complètement. Elle ne remarqua que tardivement l'imposante _voix_ présente qui ouvrit le tonneau. La lumière pénétrante l'aveugla l'obligeant à fermer les yeux subitement, elle papillonna alors des paupières dans le but de s'y habituer et se releva en s'étirant ayant oublié la présence, l'espace d'un court instant.

Pourtant elle s'en souvenu assez soudainement, alors que la pointe d'un sabre se posait sur sa gorge. Son regard se posa d'abord sur la lame luisante, puis sur la grande main fermée autour de la poignée et enfin sur l'homme en face d'elle. Il était plus grand d'environ de deux têtes allant chercher le mètre quatre vingt quinze, des cheveux châtains-roux coiffé en une pompadour, deux yeux verts dont le gauche était contourné d'une cicatrice en arc et un bouc noir recouvrait le menton. Il était vêtu d'une chemise ainsi que d'un pantalon blanc, portait une ceinture marron à la taille et un foulard jaune au cou, ainsi que des espadrilles noirs et avait, dans son autre main, un second sabre. L'homme sembla aussi la détailler de la tête au pied, finissant par suivre des yeux le mouvement des mains d'Elie qui se levèrent en signe de paix et de capitulation.

\- Qui es-tu ? Que fais-tu ici ? Tu as beau être une belle créature, je n'hésiterais pas à te saigner. Dépita l'homme d'un ton glacial.

\- ... Je me nomme Elie et franchement je sais pas ... vraiment ... fit-elle perdu.

\- Le fait que je te trouve dans un tonneau est suspect. Que cherches-tu à faire ? Couler le navire ? Tuer père ? Nous espionner ? La coupa-t-il.

\- Non non non ... je ne cherche pas à nuire ou à espionner et je ne veux pas tuer ton père ... j'étais dans ce tonneau simplement pour me cacher de la marine qui me pourchassait ... et d'ailleurs je suis où ? Et qui es-tu ?

\- Tu te trouves dans les cuisines du navire de Barbe-Blanche : le Moby Dick. Et je suis le commandant de la quatrième flotte, Tatch.

\- ... C'EST UNE BLAGUE ?! Cria-t-elle sous la surprise.

\- Non.

Elie le regarda un moment avant de se rappeler de lui, de son avis de recherche, de ses exploits et de sa prime. Dans sa tête tout fonctionnait à vitesse grand V, cherchant à comment se dépêtrer de ce mauvais pas. Quand, soudainement, elle sentit un truc s'agripper à son poignet. Elle posa ses yeux dessus et vit une menotte relié au poignet du pirate.

\- Tu vas gentiment me suivre jusqu'au pont, je n'ai aucune envie de te blesser vue que tu es assez mignonne ... Mais je n'hésiterais pas une seconde si tu oses bouger.

\- D'accord... bah... je te suis, écoute ... C'est pas comme si j'avais vraiment le choix.

La brune sortit du tonneau et suivit le quatrième commandant se disant que c'était parfait qu'il n'eut pas pensé à mettre des menottes en granite marin. Même si elle doutait de sortir vivante de cette situation, tout portait à croire qu'elle était l'ennemie ou autre truc dans ce genre, il fallait l'avouer. Surtout, que sur tous les équipages du globe, il avait fallu que ça tombe sur un des quatre empereurs. Et pas n'importe lequel, sinon c'était pas drôle, fallait que ça soit celui de l'homme, considéré comme le plus fort du monde. Soupirant intérieurement elle essaya vainement de retenir le chemin du dédale que formait les couloirs en bois, se demandant comment le commandant pouvait s'y retrouver.

En montant les dernières marches menant vers le pont, la ninja pouvait ressentir la voix puissante et titanesque qui y provenait. Tatch ouvrit la porte au sommet des marches, l'air frais marin les frappa doucement, le commandant tira la jeune femme qui s'était arrêtée. Suivant comme elle le pouvait en essayant de ne pas tomber derrière lui, sous la puissance du cuisinier. Les hommes présents s'arrêtèrent un instant dans leur activitée regardant Tatch passer avec l'inconnue à qui il était menotté.

Ces derniers arrivèrent d'ailleur devant Barbe-Blanche, qui se tourna vers eux imité par son homologue ; un homme grand, avec des mèches blondes sur le sommet du crâne et des yeux bleus/gris qui semblaient mettre à nue tout vos secrets les plus enfouies. Il portait une chemise violette ouverte sur un torse musclé et tatoué du jolly roger de l'équipage en simplifié, un pantalon bleu retenu par une écharpe au couleur du ciel et chaussé de spartiate. La ninja le reconnut aussitôt, il s'agissait du second et premier commandant des pirates de Barbe-Blanche : Marco le phénix.

Un peu plus loin une jeune femme qui lui était inconnue s'avança un peu, elle avait des cheveux courts châtain clair en bataille portant des habits verts. Un sourire s'installa sur les lèvres de la femme, visiblement amusé par quelques choses.

\- Bah alors Tatch ! T'as perdu la clef des menottes ? Pas content d'avoir dû écourter ta partie de jambes en l'air n'est ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle avec une voix moqueuse, faisant rire quelques pirates, mais faisant rougir Elie gêné au possible.

\- Non même si j'aurais préféré que ce soit ça Haruta, soupira le quatrième commandant en se redressant devant le capitaine. Père j'ai trouvé dans un des tonneaux en cuisine, cette femme, je la soupçonne d'être une passagère clandestine que je soupçonne d'être une espionne. Elle dit s'appeler Elie.

\- Je ne suis pas une espionne ! Répliqua avec véhémence Elie, qui eu le poignet libérée.

\- Alors que faisais-tu cachée dans un tonneau yoi ? C'est suspect. Déclara aussi froidement et nonchalamment qu'avait l'habitude de faire le premier commandant.

\- Je m'y suis caché pour échapper à la marine qui était à mes trousses avant de m'endormir a l'intérieur, c'est pas ma faute si vos hommes ont pris le ton…, elle recula d'un pas en voyant l'homme le plus fort du monde se pencher vers elle en la fixant, …neau …

\- Soit yoi, alors pourquoi te cachais-tu de la marine yoi ?

\- … Elle ne dit rien, tournant la tête sur le côté et souffla. Ça vous regarde pas.

\- Qui es-tu ? Fit Barbe-Blanche.

\- Je me nomme Elie, une simple jeune femme qui essaie d'appliquer sa vengeance en toute liberté. Fit-elle alors qu'un silence se faisait, avant que le géant ne reprenne la parole.

\- Comment se fait-il que ta _voix_ soit si effacée ? Je la perçois tout de même, si légèrement que je n'aurais pu te détecter dans le navire. Malgré tout je ressens une grande puissance. Edward Newgate, souriait mystérieusement et semblait intéressé par Elie.

\- Père ? Fit Marco intrigué.

\- Concentre ton fluide sur elle mon fils et tu comprendra. Lui répondit le capitaine qui se reconcentra sur la brune. J'attend toujours ta réponse.

\- C-c'est une technique que m'a appris un grand homme … Bafouilla-t-elle. Je suis l'une des seules, ici bas, à la maîtriser ... à ma connaissance.

Elle regarda un instant le géant capitaine, avant que d'un geste un peu brusque Barbe-Blanche envoyait le manche de son bisento dans le ventre d'un garçon assez jeune, environs dix-huit ou dix-neuf ans songeait elle, pour l'envoyer dans l'eau. Dans un coin elle entendit un homme souffler " mille cent treize … " en souriant. Le capitaine s'était rassis au fond de son fauteuil toisant Elie de toute sa prestance.

Quand l'homme revint sur le pont, elle fût surprise de voir des flammes parcourir son corps le séchant au passage. Un fruit du démon d'où pourquoi un membre de l'équipage était allé le repêcher. La brune regarda autours d'elle sans trop savoir quoi faire. Un silence se fit, seulement coupé par le chant de certains pirates qui travaillaient et le bruit de pas sur le bois. Elle sentait le regard d'une grande partie de l'équipage, présent sur le pont, sur elle. Ce qui la dérangeait quelque peu, elle qui mettait un point d'honneur à rester discrète. Pour le coup s'était raté.

\- Marco, penses-tu que ce serait raisonnable d'avoir une invitée sur le Moby Dick ? Demanda Barbe-Blanche.

\- La décision vous revient père, pourtant il est vrai que ce ne serait pas raisonnable d'avoir une inconnue à bord yoi. Pourtant, je dois vous avouez que grand nombre de question à son égard me titille et j'aimerais grandement satisfaire ma curiosité yoi, répondit le susnommé en regardant Elie.

\- Alors nous sommes d'accord mon fils. Gamine que dirais-tu de rester à bord jusqu'à la prochaine île ? Celle-ci se trouve à trois semaine d'ici.

\- V-vous êtes sérieux, s'étonna la jeune fille qui s'attendait à ce qu'on la jette à l'eau ou autre.

\- On ne peut plus sérieux la gamine, nous sommes certes des pirates yoi, mais nous ne sommes pas des barbares, l'informa le phénix qui avait compris le fond de sa pensée. Nous venons de décider que tu es une invitée à bord et non une prisonnière ou ennemie à enfermer. Nous avons donc par ce fait, choisis de croire que tu n'es pas une ennemie infiltrée ou autre, alors ne nous le fait pas regretter ou tu risques d'en payer le prix fort.

\- Compris, merci de me croire, je ferais mon possible pour ne pas être une gêne pour vous. Elle s'agenouilla montrant sa gratitude et son respect envers eux.

OoO

Elie avait été conduite dans une petite cabine du navire, servant pour les invités. En l'accompagnant Tatch lui avait expliqué quelques points de l'organisation du navire : le petit-déjeuné était servis de six heures à dix heures, le déjeuner lui l'était de midi à quatorze heure et enfin le dîner de dix-neuf à vingt deux heures. Il n'y avait aucun horaire pour les douches, seulement qu'elles étaient communes pour les invités et les membres de l'équipages sauf pour les commandants, les infirmières et le capitaine.

Le cuisinier l'avait laissé dans la cabine après lui avoir rendu son sac. Elie avait vite fait le tour de la pièce, une armoire se tenait contre le mur à droite de la porte, en face de celle contre le mur du fond en parallèle une couchette longeait le mur, enfin il y avait un petit bureau sur la gauche légèrement décollé du lit. Elle posa son sac sur la chaise et s'allongea un instant sur le lit, songeant au fait que ça faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas retrouvé sur un vrai lit. Le défaut d'être une vagabonde en quête de vengeance sans un sous en poche. D'ailleur il lui semblait qu'elle avait encore maigris, un soupir lui échappa et elle se tourna pour regarder le ciel à travers le hublot.

Après un moment elle sursauta quand on vint toquer à sa porte alors qu'elle somnolait. Avant d'avoir pu répondre quoi que ce soit, un homme entra, celui qui avait attaqué vainement Barbe-Blanche. Le jeune homme mit un doigt sur ses lèvres l'incitant à garder le silence. Il prit la chaise mettant le sac sur le bureau et s'y assit dessus face au dossier le regard planté sur la brune.

\- Je ressens un truc à ton égard, pas dans le sens sentimental, juste que … je sais pas il y a quelques choses … c'est un truc étrange qui me prend les tripes me disant que d'une certaine façon on a un lien. Mais je sais pas quoi et ça m'énerve. Déclara-t-il de but en blanc.

\- … Bonjour à toi aussi …

\- Ha … heu oui, bonjour je suis Portgas D. Ace.

\- Tu es aussi un D. ? Première fois que j'en croise un …

\- Sans blague t'es aussi une D. ? Ha mais c'est donc pour ça que je ressens ce lien, c'est comme avec Lu' ! Humph pourquoi j'y ai pas pensé plus tôt. Marmonna le jeune homme pour lui-même. Bof en même temps tu es la seule autre D. que je rencontre après Lu', le vieux et l'autre graisseux. Finit-il en soupirant.

\- Tu en connais d'autre ?

\- Oui, y a mon petit frère, mon grand père et un gars de l'équipage. Enfin pour ce dernier je ressent pas le lien ... Si je puis dire, c'est pour ça que je pense qu'il ment, que c'est pas un vrai D.

\- Okay ... Heu pourquoi tu me dis ça ? On vient à peine de se rencontrer ...

\- Parce que tu es une D. et que je sais que je peux te faire confiance les yeux fermé. C'est pareil pour toi, la preuve tu m'écoute toujours et tu m'as pas fichu à la porte ! Affirma-t-il fendant son visage d'un immense sourire.

Bon il venait de marquer un point, se disait Elie. Puis elle repensa à ce qu'il s'était passé quand Barbe-Blanche s'était plus ou moins entretenu avec elle. La jeune femme se demanda alors ce qu'il faisait sur ce navire, malgré qu'il essayait, visiblement, d'avoir la tête du capitaine. Elle lui posa alors la question de sa présence ici, sa curiosité piquée au vif.

\- Ils veulent que je les rejoigne, seulement ça me paraît impossible. Si je veux me faire un nom sans être associé à mon père il faut que je batte l'homme le plus fort du monde non ? Et il me semble bien que c'est Barbe-Blanche cet homme. Et puis même si j'acceptais de rentrer dans leur équipage, il me rejetterait en apprenant qui était mon père. Lui répondit alors Ace.

\- Je vois … mais il n'est pas nécessaire de battre un homme pour prouver ta valeur, la preuve Barbe-Blanche te veux dans son équipage, parce qu'il reconnaît ta valeur et pense que tu pourrais être bon dans son équipage. De plus même en étant dans l'équipage tu pourras toujours montrer ce que tu es, ce que tu vaux ! Et puis ils n'ont pas l'air d'être des personnes à juger les autres par les faits de leurs parents.

\- Peut-être … Et toi c'est quoi cette vengeance que tu dois accomplir ? Je t'ai entendu tout à l'heure.

\- Je comptes tuer ceux qui ont décimé ma famille.

\- Tu es seule ?

\- Oui, depuis que je suis partis de chez mon maître je le suis.

\- Tu étais une esclave ?! S'exclama Ace surpris alors qu'Elie le regardait un peu amusé.

\- Non, je l'appelle maître parce qu'il m'a enseigné beaucoups de choses, dont comment me battre.

\- Je vois, bon je vais te laisser et retourner sur le pont.

Il se leva alors et partit sans un mot de plus. La jeune femme le regarda s'en aller, puis s'allongea à nouveau sur son lit. Il fallait qu'elle dorme un peu, oui elle avait déjà dormi dans le tonneau mais, c'était pas très réparateur comme position. Doucement elle se rendormi bercé par le léger clapotis des vagues qu'elle pouvait entendre.

Quand elle se réveilla la nuit était tombée sur le nouveau monde, elle ne saurait dire combien de temps elle avait dormi mais, une chose était sûr : elle n'était plus fatiguée. Elle se leva alors de sa couchette et sortit de sa petite cabine. Elle déambula dans le dédale de couloir essayant en vain de se repérer. Arrivant au bout d'un couloir, elle fit demi tour agacé et, ne faisant pas attention, Elie percuta quelqu'un qui la fit tomber. En marmonnant un truc incompréhensible elle se releva et regarda l'homme face à elle qui lui envoyant des frissons dans le dos. Et que ce soit bien clair c'était pas pour sa beauté, non. C'était plus pour l'aura cruel qu'il dégageait.

\- Excuse moi je ne regardait pas où j'allais ! Déclara l'homme d'une voix grâce en détaillant la jeune fille. Tu es la fille que père a décidé de garder en tant qu'invitée ? Elie c'est ça ?

\- Oui …

\- Enchanté alors, moi c'est Marshal D. Teach ! Un éclair de compréhension la traversa à l'entente du nom de l'homme, c'était le fameux D. qu'Ace trouvait louche. Et franchement elle était de son avis, cet homme dégageait vraiment quelques choses de malsain. Que fais-tu là ? Tu es au niveau 2B les invités sont logés au niveau 1A.

\- Je me suis perdu en cherchant le réfectoire … souffla-t-elle.

\- On ne t'as pas expliqué l'organisation du navire ou tu n'as juste aucun sens d'orientation ?

\- Les deux réponses sont juste.

\- Je vois zehahaha ! Suis moi alors je vais t'y emmener, je m'y rendais aussi en plus. Et puis ça me permettra de t'expliquer l'agencement du navire.

La jeune femme suivit alors l'homme au cheveux gras avec une distance de sécurité au cas ou. Cet homme lui disait vraiment rien qui vaille, de plus elle avait ce sentiment qui lui prenait les tripes, comme un avertissement face à cet homme. Mais même après tout ça, elle décida de lui laisser le bénéfice du doute, après tout il faisait partis de l'équipage de Barbe-Blanche.

\- Bon, alors … le navire est divisé en douze niveaux. Juste en dessous du pont tu as le niveau 1 et ainsi de suite. Ces niveaux sont divisé en deux parties, A et B. Au niveau 1A tu as l'infirmerie, les cabines des médecins, celle de père, ainsi que quelques unes pour les invités et le dortoir des infirmières et tu as aussi une partie du réfectoire. Au niveau 1B tu as l'autre partie du réfectoire. Les cuisines avec une réserve, deux salles d'entrainements et la salle de réunion et les douches. Faut que tu saches qu'à part les infirmières, les commandants et le capitaine, qui ont une douche dans leurs cabines, les autres c'est les communes. Ensuite du niveau 2A à 9A ce sont les dortoirs des flottes impaires, et du niveau 2B à 9B ce sont les dortoirs des flottes paires. Chacun de ces niveaux comportent huit dortoirs, quatre pour chaque parties, et deux cabines, pour les deux commandants, et chaque partie dans ces niveaux sont séparées par un couloir. Au niveau 10 tu as la réserve d'armes et deux autres salles d'entraînement. Voilà on a fait le tour.

\- Merci … mais tu n'as pas oublié les niveaux 11 et 12 ?

\- Non, seulement tu n'es pas un membre de l'équipage, alors tu n'as pas à savoir ce qu'il y a en bas.

Ils arrivèrent devant le réfectoire, et Teach partit rejoindre une table. Elie, elle, fit un pas timide dans le réfectoire ne sachant pas où aller s'asseoir. Tatch lui fit alors un signe pour qu'elle vienne s'installer face à lui. Elle le fit alors sous le regard des autres pirates, d'ailleurs elle en aurait bien claqué un ou deux. Une fois assise elle garda obstinément son regard ancré dans son assiette vide. Elle sentait bien tous les regards sur elle, et Dieu sait qu'elle n'aimait pas être le centre d'attention.

Un plat apparu sous son nez qu'elle releva et remercia le cuisinier qui le lui tendait et l'attrapa pour enfin se servir. Elle en prit une part raisonnable se fichant comme d'une guigne de son appétit de D., il ne fallait pas qu'elle mange toutes les réserves de ses hôtes. Quand elle eu avalé la première bouchée, elle ouvrit de grand yeux étonné. Comment ce truc aux allures si simpliste pouvait être aussi délicieux sérieux ?

\- Tu aimes ? Demanda alors son vis à vis.

\- C'est délicieux ! Qui a cuisiné ça ?

\- Content que ça te plaise, c'est moi qui ai cuisiné. Au fait je me demandais, de toi nous ne savons que ton prénom, alors tu as quel âge ? Tu semble assez jeune. Déclara le cuistot dont les paroles avait fait taire certain pour entendre la réponse d'Elie, qui mit un temps pour réfléchir à quoi dire.

\- J'ai dix neuf ans. Fit-elle alors en finissant son plat.

\- Et bah, tu as un an de plus que Ace. Je l'aurais pas cru, franchement je te donnais dix-sept ans pas plus.

\- Je fais plus jeune que mon âge.

Ok, elle avait menti sur son âge mais elle se voyait mal expliquer comment une fille de quinze ans était recherchée par la marine. Ni pourquoi elle avait une vengeance à accomplir.

\- Je vois, moi j'ai quarante ans. J'avais treize ans en rejoignant père, sourit Tatch.

\- C'est jeune pour devenir pirate.

\- Pas quand on cherche la liberté.

\- Je vois.

Le dîner se finit dans un calme relatif, l'équipage bavardant et riant entre eux. Puis quand tous partirent rejoindre leur dortoir ou allant sur le pont à leur poste, Tatch et trois autres hommes débarrassaient. Elie décida alors de se rendre utile et aida les quatres hommes. Quand elle arriva en cuisine en suivant un homme, le quatrième commandant lui prit les plats des mains, lui affirmant que ce n'était pas son boulot de débarrasser. Elle lui reprit le plat des mains en disant.

\- Je n'aime pas rester sans rien faire, et puis ça me permet de vous remercier pour votre hospitalité.

Puis elle continua ce qu'elle faisait. Au bout de presque trois heures, ils avaient finis de tout nettoyer. Le cuistot décida alors de raccompagner la femme à sa cabine, qui l'en remercia intérieurement ne sachant plus laquelle on lui avait attribué.

\- Pourquoi Ace n'était pas au repas ? Demanda la brune curieuse.

\- C'est lui qui ne veut pas. Alors je lui apporte à manger en général.

\- Je vois … Si demain matin vous avez besoin d'aide n'hésite pas à venir frapper à ma porte.

\- T'es sûr ? Ça ne te dérange pas ?

\- Si je te le propose c'est que ça me dérange pas. En plus ça me permettra de me rendre utile, je n'aime pas rester inactif.

\- D'accord, à demain al-

Il fût couper par une alarme qui se mettait à retentir dans tout le navire. Le cuistot fronça alors ses sourcils perdant son sourire. Elie avait sursauté et regardait Tatch avec interrogation.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle alors.

\- Nous sommes attaqués par des ennemis !

* * *

 **Voilà ce nouveau chapitre est fini à dans une semaine pour le chapitre 2 réécrit ! ( Soit le 9/04/17 )**

 **Bisous les Koala !**


	3. Chapter 2

**Bon que dire … Je suis extrêmement désolée ! J'avais prévu de poster le 9 avril mais j'ai prit du retards ! Bref je ne vais plus vous prédire de date de sortis pour les chapitres mais je vous promets d'essayer d'avoir un rythme assez régulié ! Allé on passe à la suite hein !**

 **Réponse aux anonymes :**

 **Shao :** **En espérant que ce qui se passe dans ce chapitre te plaise et satisfasse tes attentes, merci d'avoir laisser une review ça me fait très plaisir et me motive vraiment à continuer d'écrire ! Bonne lecture !**

 **Je tiens aussi à remercier tout ceux qui me suivent et qui aiment cette histoire, ça me touche énormément !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Nouvelles surprenantes !**

 _\- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle alors._

 _\- Nous sommes attaqués par des ennemis !_

L'homme se retourna et se mit à courire en direction des escaliers dans le but de remonter sur le pont et se battre aux côtés de ses camarades. La jeune femme regarda l'homme s'en allait alors qu'une secousse se faisait ressentir, sans doute une bombe ennemi, Elie n'eut pas à réfléchir plus longtemps avant de prendre sa décision et de suivre Tatch. En bas des escaliers le cuistot se rendit compte de sa présence à ses côtés et lui posa une question avec incompréhension.

\- Que fais-tu ? Tu n'es pas obligé de te battre avec nous, tu n'as rien avoir avec tout ça.

\- Tu rigoles ? Vous m'accueillez sur votre navire, il me semble tout à fait normale que je vous aide à vous battre, de plus c'est pas le moment de tergiverser ! Scanda la jeune fille en montant les marches à la suite de Tatch qui avait simplement hoché la tête avant de demander.

\- Tu sais te battre au moins ?

\- Non je vais sur le devant d'une bataille en ne sachant aucunement me battre et en étant sûr de me faire étriper au premier adversaire croisé. Ironisa-t-elle.

Le quatrième commandant eu un petit sourire, puis ils sortirent sur le pont. De là ils purent distinguer assez proche de leur position, environs six navires de la marines lourdement armées. La jeune femme traversa le pont en courant, sauta sur la rambarde et fit de même dans le vide, derrière elle Tatch essaya de la rattraper. Pourtant Elie ne tomba pas dans l'eau comme il l'aurait cru, non, au lieu de ça elle courrait dans les airs. Il se reconcentra sur ce qu'il se passait sur le navire et para le coup qu'on essayait de lui asséner en traître. Un navire avait apparemment réussi à s'approcher assez pour envahir le Moby Dick.

Avec discrétion la ninja atterrit sur l'un des navires adverses, elle remonta son précieux bandeau sur son nez et marcha au travers des marines pressés qui ne la remarquèrent aucunement. Elle s'arrêta aux côtés du contre-amiral qui dirigeait le navire, elle l'observa donner des ordres, puis toussa pour se manifester. L'homme tourna la tête vers elle, la regarda un moment avant de se re-concentrer sur ce qu'il faisait. Après quelques secondes il se stoppa net et regarda à nouveau là où se tenait la fille. Mais constata avec étonnement que c'était trop tard, elle avait disparu. Il se demanda brièvement s'il n'avait pas rêvé.

\- Je suis là haut, c'est d'un pathétique … Soupira Elie avec un petit sourire. On va faire un jeu vous et moi ! À trois si vous ne m'avez pas tuer je vous coule !

\- C'est hors de question que je joue avec toi ! Descend immédiatement ! Qui es-tu d'abord ?! Beugla alors l'homme, qui avait relevé son regard brusquement et qui avait maintenant une veine pulsant sur la tempe.

\- Un ! Cria la jeune femme en l'ignorant et en sautillant d'un pied à l'autre pour se maintenir dans les air.

Un soldat courut alors près du contre-amiral et lui chuchota précipitamment quelques choses à l'oreille. La jeune fille supposa qu'il lui disait qui elle était. C'était vraiment navrant qu'iI ne l'ai pas reconnu.

\- Deux !

C'est alors que le plus haut gradé du navire ordonna à l'équipage de tirer sur la gamine dans les airs. Ladite gamine s'énerva d'ailleur au propos utilisé. Elle monta un peu plus dans le ciel dans le but d'avoir une meilleure vue sur sa cible. Des balles lui traversaient le corps sans lui laissait de dommage. Les marines était idiot ou il le faisait exprès ? Ils savaient qui elle était mais n'utilisaient pourtant pas de balle en granite marin.

\- Trois !

Elle sourit derrière son bandeau et donna un coup violent en diagonale du navire, une puissante déferlante aussi tranchant qu'un sabre traversa le navire sous elle qui se coupa en deux. Elie se concentra ensuite sur la mer et d'un mouvement précis de ses deux mains elle créa deux vagues gigantesques qui engloutirent les deux navires les plus proches. Elle vit au loin deux explosions, une faite de flamme rouge et l'autre de flamme bleu et or. Elle regagna ensuite le Moby Dick.

À peine avait-elle put mettre un pied sur le bois du pont qu'une lumière les aveugla tous. Quand elle pu enfin ouvrir les yeux, elle ne put que voir Kizaru pointer ses doigts, qui semblaient se charger, vers Barbe-Blanche. Prise d'une impulsion et sachant qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir s'interposé à temps pour protéger Newgate, elle s'élança devant l'amiral qui jeta son attaque. Les rayons lumineux la touchèrent de plein fouet, mais ne traversèrent pas son corps comme ça aurait dû le faire. Au lieu du résultat normalement attendu la lumière qu'elle avait encaissé se refléta.

Kizaru jura alors avec toute sa lenteur habituelle, trouvant cette situation embêtante. Il donna alors l'alerte pour une retraite stratégique en avisant le fait qu'il ne restait plus que son navire intacte. Les pirates rugirent de joie en voyant la marine partir la queue entre les jambes. Elie tomba sans aucune grâce sur le sol en n'ayant plus aucune force.

Marco atterrit sur le navire en compagnie d'Ace, les deux hommes allèrent de suite voir les hommes blessés pour les aider à se rendre à l'infirmerie. Tatch se joignit à la tâche d'aider les quelques blessés. La jeune femme regarda le ciel la respiration haletante, elle n'avait jamais utilisé autant d'attaque puissante en un seul coup. Donc c'était une évidence qu'elle ait la désagréable impression d'avoir du béton à la place de ses membres. Avec douceur elle sentit une main la soulever, d'ailleurs une bonne partie de son corps tenait dans cette main, seule ses jambes pendaient dans le vide. Elle posa alors ses yeux sur Barbe-Blanche qui la fixait perdu dans ses pensées. Puis un sourire apparut sur le visage du vieil homme et ses yeux se plissèrent montrant toute sa malice.

\- Je me souviens de toi, en même temps c'est difficile de te reconnaître vu qu'il n'y a pas de photo sur l'avis de recherche, n'est-ce pas Kagami D. Elie.

\- Comment … ? Demanda la susnommé la voix emplis de fatigue.

\- Tu as utilisé un miroir d'eau pour repousser l'attaque n'est ce pas ?

La jeune femme hocha doucement la tête, se mordant les lèvres géné. Elle ne vit pas l'étonnement de l'équipage derrière elle, des pas se rapprochant se firent entendre.

\- Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir dis qui tu étais yoi ? S'éleva alors la voix de Marco suspicieuse.

\- … À …chaque fois que j'ai révélé mon identité on a voulu me tuer ou me livrer à la marine. Alors j'ai pris l'habitude de ne pas la révéler … Elle était vraiment fatigué, elle sentait ses paupières se fermer toutes seules. Désolé … Souffla-t-elle avant de sombrer dans le sommeil bercé par la chaleur qui l'englobait délicieusement.

\- Je crois que notre chère invitée c'est endormis père, je vais la ramener dans sa cabine. Déclara alors Tatch qui attrapa la jeune femme en princesse.

Le quatrième commandant partit alors dans le navire, ramenant Elie dans la cabine qu'on lui avait attribué. Il la déposa sur la couchette lui retira ses chaussures et la couvrit du drap avant de la regarder quelques secondes. Enfin contempler serait un termes plus exact. Puis l'homme la laissa et remonta sur le pont où il vit Ace s'approcher de père.

La totalité de l'équipage présent regarda le brun s'approcher de leur capitaine, tous pensaient qu'il allait encore tenter de le tuer mais, à la surprise générale il posa un genoux à terre.

\- J'accepte d'intégrer votre équipage ! Annonça alors Ace avec un sérieux qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Mais avant cela je voudrais vous dévoiler quelque chose de primordiale et si après cela vous ne voulez plus de moi je comprendrais. Continua le brun sur sa lancée une boule lui étreignant le ventre prouvant son appréhension.

Un sourire joyeux apparut sur les lèvres du capitaine ainsi que sur celui de l'équipage présent. Marco et Joz s'approchèrent de Barbe-Blanche, se plaçant du côté droit de ce dernier. Tatch s'avança alors et se mit à la gauche de son capitaine. Puis, tous les commandants s'installèrent, les paires à gauche et les impaires à droite dans l'ordre chronologique.

\- Relève toi mon fils, et sache que peu importe ce que tu as à nous dévoiler, tu restera toujours le Ace qu'on connaît. Fit avec bienveillance Newgate, alors qu'Ace se relevait et ancrait ses yeux dans ceux de son, à présent, capitaine.

\- … Il prit une grande inspiration avant de déblatérer d'une traite. Je suis le fils de Gold Roger.

Ace resta planté à sa place, ses mains tellement crispaient en poing que ses jointures en étaient blanche, il avait la tête haute et le regard fixé sur Barbe-Blanche. Ce dernier émit un petit rire de gorge, le sourire qu'il arborait montrait toute sa joie. Des chuchotis s'élevèrent sur le pont parmis les membres de l'équipage. Était-ce vrai ? Était-il vraiment le fils du défunt roi des pirates, l'ancien rival de père ?

Tout le sérieux qui se dégageait d'Ace fini par les convaincre. Marco s'approcha de son nouveau frère, il affichait un léger sourire.

\- Père et moi nous doutions de ce fait, à certain moment nous avions l'impression de le voir, tu lui ressemble sur certains côtés yoi. Bon je pense qu'on peut te dire bienvenu dans la famille yoi !

Sur ces belles paroles qu'approuva le capitaine, tous rentrèrent pour aller se coucher. Seul les commandants et Newgate restèrent sur le pont en compagnie d'Ace.

\- Mon fils, quand je t'ai fait la proposition de rejoindre l'équipage j'avais un autre projet pour toi en tête. Je pense que tu es tout à fait capable de diriger une flotte, alors que dirais-tu d'être le deuxième commandant ?

Dire qu'Ace fût surpris par la proposition était un euphémisme. Ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés et avaient fixé l'homme face à lui. Sa machoir s'était quasiment déboîté et ses mots semblaient visiblement coincé dans sa gorge. Il se reprit cependant bien vite sous le sourire amusé des autres commandants et de Newgate.

\- Oui … Je heu … Ce serait un honneur … Capitaine ! Bafouilla alors le brun en cherchant ses mots et en étant droit comme un piqué.

\- Pas de capitaine ici mon fils, fait comme les autres et appelle moi père ! S'exclama avec ravissement Barbe-Blanche.

\- Oui ca… Père ! Fit-il en se détendant doucement.

S'ensuivit alors de longue embrassade viril de bienvenue, de présentation officielle de chacun des commandants avec la fonction de leur flotte. Ace savait qu'il manquait un commandant, puisqu'il était là quand ce dernier était partit en mission il y avait trois jours.

Le brun l'appréciait d'ailleurs grandement, tout deux savaient qu'ils s'attiraient l'un l'autre. Mais aucun des deux ne l'avaient avoué à l'autre. À la place un flirt certain s'était placé entre eux, une caresse par-ci, un doux et tendre baisé sur la joue par-là etcetera. Jamais il n'avait dépassé ce stade de flirt, même si un soir, la tension avait était trop forte, trop étouffante. Alors ils s'étaient rapprochés, leurs lèvres avaient été à un cheveux de se toucher. Du bruit venant de près les avait interrompu et avant qu'on ne les surprenne ils s'étaient en allés, chacun de leur côté avec le rouge aux joues.

Un sourire niait apparut sur son visage à ce souvenir. Il pensa qu'à son retour il pourrait embrasser cet homme librement. Il faisait parti du même équipage à présent et n'était plus des "rivaux". Ses pensées dérivèrent alors sur le commandant en question. Il resta donc en place sur le pont n'écoutant plus le premier commandant qui lui expliquait ce qu'importait le fait d'être commandant et autre détail à propos de l'équipage.

En remarquant l'air ailleur du brun, Marco secoua avec un soupir las sa main devant les yeux du nouveau second commandant. Devant le manque, évident, de réaction il serra son poing et l'abattit sur le crâne du brun. Ace en tomba par terre et le fixait avec un regard perdu. Bon il avait peut être frappé un peu fort mais, au moins il avait réagis.

\- Donc. Je disais, tu as remarqué la cabine fermée à clef à côté de celle de père ? Demanda le premier commandant.

\- Oui, j'ai déjà essayé d'y rentrer d'ailleurs, avoua-t-il un peu mal à l'aise, mais elle était fermée et j'ai aussi remarqué que la porte était renforcée par du granite marin.

\- Oui, à l'intérieur il y a une chose précieuse que l'on protège. Seul les membres de l'équipage qui ont la total confiance des commandants et de père savent ce qu'il y a dans la cabine. Intervient alors Joz.

\- Je vois, Teach est-il au courant ? Demanda précipitamment Ace.

\- Heu … non pas encore, nous avions dans l'optique de le mettre au courant, pourquoi ? répondit le quatrième commandant.

\- Je refuse qu'il sache, je suis à présent un commandant, et il n'a pas du tout ma confiance. Maintenant que je suis de l'équipage je peux vous le dire, cet homme est pas net, il est malsain, je le ressens au plus profond de mes tripes. De plus je suis quasi sûr que ce n'est pas un D. . Tout les D. ont un lien qui les unis, on est comme connecté. Avec Elie j'ai ressentis le lien, comme avec mon petit frère ou mon grand père. Alors je peux vous assurez que Marshall n'est pas un porteur de la volonté du D., je ne sais pas pourquoi il vous a menti, mais je préfères vous prévenir. Et pour finir il cache ses capacitées réel. Au premier abord on pourrait penser que c'est quelqu'un de faible, enfin avec une force moyenne, et maladroit mais pas du tout. Je suis convaincu qu'il est dangereux et aussi fort que l'un des commandants ne possédant pas de fruit du démon.

Tous regardèrent le jeune homme brun de façon surprise. Malgré le fait qu'il ait été difficile de percer la coquille d'Ace, tout le monde l'appréciait. De ce qu'ils avaient appris par l'équipage des Spade, leur ancien capitaine ne jugeait personne sans la connaître, il laissait toujours le bénéfice du doute, en plus ils avaient aussi appris qu'Ace avait une sorte de sixième sens qui lui permettait de détecter une menace. Seulement là, d'après sa tirade, il considérait Teach comme un ennemi, pourtant il ne le connaissait à peine, donc en toute logique le sixième sens du brun avait frappé et il hurlait la menace que représentait Marshall.

Le problème, Newgate en était parfaitement conscient, on ne pouvait pas jeter quelqu'un par dessus bord à cause d'un ressentiment. Il fallait des preuves concrètes. Et surtout Teach était dans l'équipage depuis presque quinze ans, pendant toute ces années il n'a fait aucune frasque, il a fait preuve d'une grande loyauté et Barbe-Blanche avait hésité à le nommer second commandant, mais avec l'arrivé d'Ace il n'avait pas eu à hésiter pour savoir qui nommé. Alors même si Ace affirmait la même chose que Shanks, il ne pouvait pas remettre en question Teach, c'était une question de principe. De ce fait il ne pouvait pas intervenir sur la base des paroles du second commandant.

\- S'il vous plaît père, croyait moi ! Ajouta le brun en s'avançant vers Newgate.

\- Je ne remet pas ta parole en doute mon fils, mais comprend bien que je ne peux intervenir sur la base de parole et de ressenti. Et Teach nous à rejoint depuis quinze ans environs, je peux pas mettre par dessus le pont. Expliqua alors le géant.

\- Je comprends … mais faite attention il m'inspire vraiment pas confiance.

Le capitaine du Moby Dick hocha simplement la tête, comprenant les inquiétudes d'Ace. Puis le brun leur offrit un sourire radieu, perdant cette air sérieux qui lui était rare. Il se tourna vers Marco et Tatch se penchant légèrement vers eux avec les mains plaquées sur les hanches.

\- Alors c'est quoi cette chose caché dans la cabine fermée à clef ?

\- Suis nous, on va te montrer. Rit le quatrième commandant en talonnant le premier.

À eux trois ils partirent dans le navire, s'engouffrant dans le premier niveau et se dirigeant près de la cabine de Newgate. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte qui se trouvait à la gauche au bout du couloir, juste en face de la porte de capitaine. Ace était surexcité, il passait d'un pied à l'autre, attendant que Marco attrape la clef dans sa poche, tant qu'au cuisto il s'amusait du comportement du plus jeune.

 _BOUM !_

Le blond se retourna, pour voir un brun allongé par terre endormis. Il sourit alors amusé alors que Tatch riait à gorge déployé au point de s'en tenir les côtes. Un jour, c'était sûr, la manifestation de la narcolepsie d'Ace les ferait mourir de rire. Parce que oui, il fallait toujours qu'elle se manifeste dans les moment où Ace était le plus envieux, quand il mangeait ou voulait se battre pour s'entraîner, tout ce genre de petit fait qu'il aimait ou qui l'excitait. Ce qui était étrange, c'est qu'Ace ne semblait pas souffrir de crise pendant qu'il se battait dans un combat réel où sa vie était en jeu ou bien celle de ses compagnons. Après quelques minutes Tatch se reprit et mit le brun sur son épaule.

\- Bon, je l'emmène dans sa nouvelle cabine de commandant, tu vas lui chercher ses affaires ?

\- Ouais on fait ça et comme ça on peut prévenir la deuxième division de la nouvelle.

Sur ces paroles ils se séparèrent, Marco alla sur le pont chercher les affaires d'Ace, profitant de ce fait de raconter la petite mésaventure. Tatch, lui, amena Ace au second niveau côté B, il traversa les quatre dortoirs sous l'œil curieux des membres de la seconde flotte. Il s'engouffra alors dans la cabine de l'étage réservé au commandant et déposa Ace dan le lit avant de ressortir. Il regarda avec enthousiasme les hommes attroupés devant lui qui attendaient plus d'explication, qu'il se fit un honneur de leur donner.

* * *

 **Et voilà la fin du chapitre, j'espère que ça vous a plus et qu'il n'y a pas trop de faute ^^ !**

 **Note : Alors je tenais à vous informer, pour ceux qui ont lu l'ancienne version, oui j'ai changé beaucoup de détail sur l'histoire. Mais je vous rassure le scénario est le même en grande majorité ! Voilà voilà ^^**

 **A plus mes petit Koala mangeur de eucalyptus !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour, bonsoir à tous.  
**

 **Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser pour cette longue attente ! J'avais la suite en tête, je savais ce que je voulais faire mais je n'arrivais pas à l'écrire. C'est que récemment que j'ai réussis à me mettre un coup de pied au cul et à écrire. Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui follow, comment et ont mis en favoris l'histoire, ça me motive vraiment à écrire ! Donc un grand Merci ! Ce chapitre 3 enfin sortis j'essaierais de toute mon âme de poster une fois toute les deux semaines comme je le fais avec mon autre fanfiction. Cependant se seront pas les même semaines, donc le prochain chapitre de _Pas comme les autres_ sortira dans trois semaines avant de suivre le rythme d'une semaine sur deux. Merci de votre compréhension.**

 **Sur ce bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Retrouvaille !**

 _Tout était noir, et elle n'aimait vraiment pas être là, au milieu de cette noirceur. Malgré son courage le noir la terrifiait, comme ce silence de plomb. D'un coup un cri strident bien connu la fit se retourner et appeler la personne à qui appartenait cette voix._

 _\- Maman ! Cria-t-elle alors._

 _Un son sourd de lame retentit et le silence revenu avant que des sanglots étouffés résonnes au loin. Un cri d'homme rauque et rageur se fit et le son de lame tranchant chanta à nouveau lugubrement. Les sanglots d'une petite fille redoublèrent, elle les reconnus. C'était les siens. Il y eut d'autres_ _cris. De son oncle qui lui ordonnait de fuir. D'elle protestant._

 _\- Elie ! Sauve toi ! Hurla la voix de sa meilleure amie._

 _La voix résonnait, l'atteignait tel des lames aiguisées. Puis un coup de feu l'acheva._

\- NON !

Elie se retrouva assise sur sa couchette, pantelante, tremblante et en sueur. Un cauchemars. Encore un, toujours le même. Elle enlaça ses jambes qu'elle plia contre son torse, posant sa tête sur ses genoux. Avec difficulté elle se força à reprendre une respiration normale. Inspirant profondément et expirant lentement. Une fois bien calme elle essuya ses joues humides.

Sachant qu'elle ne pourrait se rendormir elle se leva et prit des affaires pour faire sa toilette et se vêtir correctement. Elle s'engouffra dans le couloir silencieux de son niveau, sans bruit elle se dirigea vers les douches.

Depuis deux semaines qu'elle était ici, elle avait retenu le chemin et pouvait s'y rendre sans s'y perdre. En arrivant devant la double porte, elle l'entrebâilla cherchant à voir si il y avait du monde, avisant que non elle se précipita dans une cabine qu'elle referma.

Depuis sa première douche Elie faisait ce rituel. Parce qu'elle était arrivé sans se soucier si il y avait du monde ou non, et avait eu un spectacle pour le moins … gênant. Elle s'était retrouvait au milieu d'une meute de pirate avec pour seul vêtement une serviette autours de la taille, voir rien du tout pour les moins pudique. Et confidence pour confidence il y avait un sacré nombre de pirate impudique ! Elie avait alors eu une vision imprenable sûr l'anatomie masculine des hommes présents, vision qu'elle aimerait d'ailleurs oublier. Elle était restée statufié un moment, avant de rougir furieusement et de partir à la vitesse de l'éclair se réfugier dans sa cabine, sous les rires amusés des hommes.

La jeune femme finit de se sécher et se vêtit d'un pantalon vert forêt assez large resserré aux chevilles, d'un débardeur noir passer dans le bas ainsi que sa sempiternelle écharpe bleu ciel, où été caché ses armes, qu'elle noua autours de sa taille.

Quand elle ressortit de la cabine elle rencontra une petite dizaine d'hommes, qui finissant leur ronde, allaient prendre une bonne douche avant d'aller se coucher dans leur dortoir respectif. Elle les salua simplement avant de monter sur le pont où elle prit une grande inspiration d'aire iodé.

Le ciel été un peu plus clair que quand elle s'était réveillé. Elle avait dû restait plus longtemps sous l'eau chaude qu'elle ne l'avait cru. Ses yeux détaillèrent l'horizon qui ne changeait pas depuis des jours. Elle s'assit sur la rambarde non loin de la niche de Stefan, ses yeux contemplaient l'étendu aquatique. Son esprit était lui, en proie à un rude dilemme, devait-elle acceptait la proposition de Barbe-Blanche, celle qui lui avait fait le lendemain de l'attaque et entrer dans l'équipage. Si elle acceptait elle réaliserait son rêve, celui d'intégrer un équipage, être une pirate. Mais en contre partie elle devait laisser tomber la mission qu'elle s'était donnée, celle de venger sa famille de la marine. Alors que devait-elle faire ? Renoncer à son rêve pour cette mission ou au contraire le réaliser et renoncer à sa mission.

Perdu dans son combat intérieur Elie n'entendit pas l'homme qui arrivait derrière elle. Celui-ci se posta à ses côtés et la détailla en silence un petit moment.

\- C'est une belle journée qui s'annonce non ? Lança-t-il sur un ton chaleureux.

La jeune femme sursauta violemment, se tournant vivement vers celui qui avait parlé.

\- TATCH ! Hurla-t-elle sous la surprise. Non mais ça va pas de me faire peur comme ça ?

\- Ça fait un moment que j'étais là je pensais que tu le savais. Répondit l'homme avec un sourire joyeux.

\- Bah tu pensais mal, j'étais pas concentré. Je réfléchissais. Avoua-t-elle.

\- Ho et à quoi une aussi jolie créature peut-elle bien penser, laisse moi réfléchir. C'est à la proposition de père, n'est ce pas ?

Elie hocha de la tête, depuis qu'elle était là elle s'était beaucoup rapproché de Tatch. Sans doute dû au fait qu'elle aidait beaucoup en cuisine. Mais elle n'avait jamais parlé de la proposition que lui avait fait Newgate avec lui, ni avec personne d'ailleurs. Elle ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine, clôturant implicitement la conversation par ce geste.

Le quatrième commandant le comprit parfaitement et ne posa pas plus de question. Il se contenta seulement de l'informer qu'il partait en cuisine préparer le petit déjeuner. Il n'eut pas à faire plus de quelques pas avant qu'Elie ne le suive pour l'aider. Tout deux se dirigèrent alors en silence vers les cuisines.

L'après midi était déjà bien entamé, Elie s'était installée sur la proue et regardait le ciel où des morceaux de contons défilaient. Elle entendit les pas sur le pont se faire précipiter, elle se releva alors et se joignit au troupeaux formé sur l'un des côtés du pont. Elle apostropha un des pirates et lui demanda ce qu'il se passait pour que tout le monde soit aussi agité.

\- C'est parce que le seizième commandant, Izou est de retour après plus de deux semaines, c'est assez rare qu'il parte aussi longtemps, de plus toute les flottes seront présentes, ça n'était pas arrivé depuis quatre mois. Alors tout le monde et surexcité. Informa le pirate.

Elie fut surprise quelques instant par le nom du commandant, c'était le même que celui de son oncle. Malgré tout ses efforts elle ne pu s'avancer dans la masse de brute épaisse et donc ne pu apercevoir le bateau qui approchait. C'est qu'une demi heure plus tard que le troupeau recula afin de laisser leurs camarades monter à bord. Elie en profita alors pour se faufilait, sa curiosité piqué au vif, pourvoir à quoi ressemblait ce fameux commandant qui portait le même nom que le frère de sa mère.

La jeune femme trébucha en arrivant au premier rang, mais quand elle releva la tête elle ne put voir qu'Ace qui embrassait la silhouette d'homme qui lui semblait familière. Ce dernier parasitait d'ailleurs surpris par ce geste au vus de sa posture.

\- J'avais demandé à père de ne rien te dire afin de te faire une surprise Izou ! Mais c'est officiel maintenant je fais partis de l'équipage ! Je suis même devenu le deuxième commandant ! S'écriât Ace fou de joie.

\- Sérieux ! Mais c'est génial ça Ace ! Félicitation ! Répliqua l'autre en enserrant le commandant et en lui en offrant un baiser.

Elie était resté tétanisé en entendant la voix de cet inconnus, elle était identique à celle de son oncle, pourtant c'était impossible, il était mort. Sinon pourquoi l'aurait-il abandonné ? Ace s'écarta enfin de ce fameux seizième commandant. À sa vu elle ne put retenir quelques larmes de couler et son corps s'avancer vers lui, sa main partit toute seule se cogner avec force contre la joue d'Izou. Oui c'était son oncle.

En un instant l'équipage se retrouva avec les armes à la main prêt à attaquer la jeune femme. Elie et Izou se jaugeait du regard, le commandant était choqué, il ne comprenait pas comment sa nièce pouvait être là. Mais était-ce seulement elle ? Oui, il reconnut ses yeux, les mêmes que ceux de sa sœur.

\- Elie … Souffla-t-il à mit voix, ému.

\- Je te croyais mort ! Mais en fait tu m'avais simplement abandonné ! Pourquoi ? J'étais un trop lourd fardeau ?! Tu avais juré à maman de me protéger !

\- Elie je t'en pris calme toi … je … moi aussi je te croyais morte … Après l'attaque je t'ai attendu des jours et des jours mais tu n'es jamais arrivé … j'en ai conclus que tu n'avais pas survécu …

\- C'est marrant que tu dises cela vu que je t'ai attendu pendant des jours sur cet île ! Je suis même monté sur le phare pour voir si tu n'étais pas égaré au loin !

\- Un phare ? Elie sur l'île où je t'avais dis de fuir il n'y avait pas de phare …

Elle reste choqué un instant, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Puis un flot de larme roula sur ses joues. Tout, tout était de sa faute. Avec son sens de l'orientation aussi pourris qu'une huître elle s'était trompé d'île. Son corps ne sembla pas supporter la nouvelle, ses jambes la lâchèrent donc et elle tombas à genoux sur le bois du pont. Izou s'avança vers elle, s'agenouilla doucement et avec tendresse et empressement la serra contre lui. Sa main venu se perdre dans les courtes mèches brunes de sa nièce, lui aussi se mit à pleurer faisant couler son maquillage. Il s'en voulait lui aussi, il aurait dû se doutait que sa si précieuse nièce s'était égaré et n'étais pas morte.

Le troupeau autours d'eux se dissipa sous les ordres du capitaine. Seul les commandants et Barbe-Blanche restaient présent, ils ne voulaient pas les dérangé, vraiment pas mais … ils aimeraient des réponses à leurs questions.

\- Pardon … je suis désolé … tout est de ma faute … Pleura-t-elle en se blottissant contre son oncle.

\- C'est rien Elie, c'est à moi de m'excuser, j'aurais dû me douter qu'avec ton sens de l'orientation tu t'étais perdu. Je suis si désolé ma princesse. Fit l'homme en serrant plus fort la jeune fille contre lui.

Des toussotements se firent derrière eux, le travesti embrassa alors le front de sa nièce et se releva en la relâchant. Des explications devaient avoir lieux, il le savait.

\- Père, je vous donnerez les rapports ce soir.

\- Très bien. Allons dans la salle de réunion pour vos explications. Déclara alors Barbe-Blanche en se dirigeant vers la salle en question.

Le reste des commandant suivirent leur père, Elie se joignant à eux sous le regard d'Izou. Arrivée, ils s'installèrent tous à leurs place, la jeune fille prenant place aux côtés de son oncle qui avait essuyer ses joues et s'était donc démaquillé en grande partie. Elle lui lava rapidement le visage avec un peu d'eau. Chacune des personnes présentes les regardaient à tour de rôle la stressant un peu.

\- Avec ma grande-sœur je vivais sûr une île de northblue, c'était assez tranquille. Elle était devenu marine, un jour un pirate avait débarqué. Il s'était fait passer pour un simple marchant, ne voulant pas être dérangé par la marine. Ma sœur et cet homme sont tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre. Ma sœur était tombé enceinte, alors cet homme est resté avec son équipage. Ils se plaisaient sûr l'île et ça les reposaient, ils revenaient d'un long périple sûr grande line. Quelques temps plus tard Elie est née. Je vivais toujours avec eux c'est pourquoi je suis devenu proche d'Elie que je gardais souvent, elle ainsi que la fille de la voisine qui était devenu la meilleure amie de ma nièce. Ma sœur avait fini par déserter la marine, et quand Elie eu neuf ans ils ont appris qu'elle les avait trahi avec un pirate très recherché à l'époque et qu'elle avait eu un enfant avec. L'île fut alors prit d'assaut par la marine, accompagné d'une brigade que je connaissais pas. Ma sœur et son mari on retenu tant bien que mal ces tueurs pour que puisse m'enfuir avec Elie, Akira, l'amie d'Elie était avec nous sa mère était morte quelques années plus tôt. J'ai dû laisser les deux filles s'en aller afin de faire diversion en donnant rendez-vous aux filles sur l'île voisine. Seulement Elie n'est jamais venu, tout comme Akira.

Personne ne parla, c'était surprenant comme nouvelle. Personne n'aurait pensé à ça. Elie comprit qu'il fallait qu'elle complète l'histoire.

\- Quand tu nous as laissé, des hommes nous ont suivit, Akira a essayé de les retenir tant que je montais. j'ai voulu l'aider mais elle me suppliait de fuir. Et un courant d'air m'a fait partir. C'était elle, avec son pouvoir du vent. Je criais et puis j'ai entendu un coup de feu. Ensuite j'ai atterris sur la mauvaise île apparemment. Un homme a finit par me recueillir chez lui. Il a commencé à m'apprendre l'art interdit m'apprenant même les techniques interdites de cet art. Comme il avait fait partis d'un cipher pol il m'a aussi apprit à me servir de leur technique. Puis après avoir eu treize an je suis parti les personnes qui avait tué mes parents m'avaient retrouvé et pour ne pas attirer des ennuies à cet homme je me suis enfuie dans l'optique de devenir plus forte et pouvoir ainsi les tuer. Seulement ils ont tué l'homme qui m'avait aidé, ils ont su pour ce que j'avais appris avec lui. À quatorze ans j'ai échoué sur une île, j'avais pas mangé depuis des jours. Alors j'ai avalé la première chose que j'ai trouvé, sois un fruit aux allures étranges. Il s'avère que c'était un fruit du démon celui de l'eau.

Ils savaient tout. La main de son oncle vint enlacer tendrement la sienne et elle lui sourit. Les commandants ne réagir pas de suite, assimilant toute les informations qu'il venait de recevoir.

\- Si je ne m'abuse c'est pour cette raison que tu hésite à accepter la proposition de père ? Demanda Tatch en regardant la jeune fille.

\- Oui … Soupir-t-elle. Je veux pouvoir accomplir ma vengeance, mais d'un certain côté je veux accepter, parce que c'est mon rêve de devenir pirate, comme l'avait été mon père.

\- Intégrer ma famille ne veut pas dire renoncer à ce que tu souhaites accomplir. Intervint Barbe-Blanche.

\- Je ne veux pas vous mêler à ça. Si je rejoint l'équipage cette légion non reconnue de la marine vous prendrons aussi pour cible.

\- Nous savons nous défendre, nous sommes pas faible. S'emporta Haruta en même temps qu'Ace.

\- J'ai peur … Avoua la jeune fille.

\- He bien raison de plus pour que tu nous rejoigne, seul la peur nous paralyse, à plusieurs elle nourrit notre force. Déclara Vista en souriant.

Elie les regarda à tour de rôle, pouvait-elle vraiment les mêler à tout ça ? Elle risquait de les perdre et ça la terrifier plus que tout, elle commençait à les apprécier, à s'attacher à eux, elle ne voulait de nouveaux perdre des personnes à qui elle tenait. Pourtant Haruta et Ace avait raison, ils savaient se battre, mieux que ses parents et que ce vieil homme qui lui avait appris à se battre.

\- C'est d'accord. Finit-elle par dirent dans un souffle timide.

\- Génial ! S'écrièrent Tatch, Ace et Haruta.

Commença alors un grand débat pour savoir dans quelle divisions intégrerais Elie. Chacun des commandant argumenté sur le fait qu'elle serait mieux dans sa division avec les capacité qu'elle avait, enfin tous sauf Marco qui ne voulait pas d'une navigatrice capable de se perdre dans sa propre chambre et Joz qui s'en fichait un peu. Au final personnes ne réussit à avoir le dernier mot. Ils tournèrent donc vers leur père, qui souriait avec amusement, afin d'avoir son avis sur la chose.

\- Je pense qu'il faudrait demander à la concerné.

Dans un même ensemble les commandants se tournèrent vers la jeune fille qui maudissant intérieurement son, désormais, capitaine. Elle ne savait qu'elle division choisir. Puis en regardant un des commandants elle repensa à ces deux dernières semaines. Après tout elle s'était familiarisé avec cette division et par dessus le marché elle appréciait grandement l'homme qui la dirigeait.

\- Je vais choisir la quatrième division, comme je me suis familiarisé avec eux en les aidant ce sera plus simple il me semble. Désolé Izou. Fit-elle à l'adresse de son oncle qui affiché une mine déçu alors que Tatch qui de joie, narguant ses compagnons.

La réunion prit alors fin. Tatch suivit Elie jusque dans sa cabine, celle-ci devait récupérer ses affaires afin d'intégrer le dortoir de sa division. La fille mit alors toute ses affaires en boule dans son sac faisant sourire son commandant visiblement amusé par quelques choses.

\- Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle incertaine.

\- Rien, c'est juste que je pensais que les filles était plus soigneuse que ça. Expliqua-t-il le sourire toujours aux lèvres.

\- Il faut croire que je ne suis pas une fille comme les autres.

\- Ça c'est sûr, comparé aux infirmière tu es bien différentes, tu es plus naturels d'une certaine façon. Ne change pas.

La jeune fille le regarda, rougissant un peu avant de lui demander un peu brusquement sous le coup de la gêne de la conduire au dortoir afin qu'elle y dépose ses affaires. L'homme lui sourit avec tendresse et l'emmena avec lui. Ils descendirent les escaliers jusqu'au niveau 3 où il allèrent dans la section B où se trouvait le dortoir de la quatrième flottes. Puis Tatch l'a conduis jusqu'au dortoir qui communiquait avec sa cabine personnelle. Il lui désigna alors un lit superposé avec cinq étages.

\- Le derniers lit en haut et inoccupé, tu peux le prendre. Au pied tu as un coffre pour mettre tes affaires et à la tête il y a des étagères si tu as besoin.

\- Merci … je me demandais, il y a combien de fille à bord ?

\- Dans l'équipage il n'y a que toi et Haruta, après ce sont les infirmières qui sont une trentaine. Si il y en a autant c'est pour que chaque flotte ai des infirmières quand on part en patrouille. Enfin, la quatrième division se disperse le plus souvent dans chaque flotte vu qu'on s'occupe principalement de la cuisine. En générale je reste à bord mais il m'arrive de partir avec Marco ou Joz de temps à autre et de faire des expédition ravitaillement. Enfin pour en revenir au femme présente à bord en tant que pirate il n'y a que toi et Haruta les autres se sont reconvertis en infirmière pour avoir le confort des cabines sans hommes autour d'elle, ainsi que des douches qui leurs sont propre.

\- Pourquoi être devenu pirate si elle ne pouvait supporter la vie en tant que tel ? Si elles avaient besoin d'autant de confort autant rester chez sois à faire la gentille bonne femme attendant son mari et gardant les enfants.

Le quatrième commandant rit à la remarque en tapotant gentiment la tête d'Elie. Cette petite était vraiment intéressante avec un tempérament qui lui plaisait beaucoup, il n'était pas mécontent de la compter dans sa flotte désormais, de plus elle avait vraiment des pouvoirs extraordinaires.

\- Tu sais certaines de ses femmes on subit certaines choses qui les ont poussé à être libre, d'autre ont simplement intégré l'équipage pour se rapprocher de certains de nos hommes. Elle ne s'attendait pas au mode de vie qui les attendait. Seule Haruta en avait conscience et s'en fichait éperdument, mais elle a vite su se démarquer, elle pouvait rivaliser avec quelques un des commandant de l'époque. Père l'a donc nommé commandante et ça suscité la jalousie, beaucoup de femmes se sont plainte, prétextant un traitement de faveur en vers Haruta. Pourtant père les a envoyé sûr les roses, en leur disant que si elle pouvait ne serait-ce qu'à la cheville d'Haruta il envisagerait d'ouvrir un dortoir pour les femmes et d'aménager un horaire pour les douches. Au finale la majorité est partis, celles qui sont resté sont devenu infirmières.

\- Je pleins Haruta, elle a du subir la jalousie de ses femmes alors qu'elle avait rien demandé. C'est vraiment injuste un tel comportement. Et Barbe-Blanche, enfin père n'est pas intervenu ?

\- Non, il voulait voir si Haruta pouvait le supportait, il savait que ce genre de brimade allait la suivre partout où elle irait, après tout c'est rare de voir une femme commander autant d'homme, ça existe heureusement, mais il faut avoir un certain caractère. Haruta a su y faire face et puis elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur une bonne partie de l'équipage pour la soutenir.

\- J'admire officiellement Haruta !

\- Fait attention tu es dans ma flotte c'est moi que tu dois admirer ! La taquina Tatch en souriant.

\- Je vais changer de flotte alors ! Sourit Elie avec malice.

\- Ha non ! Je t'ai je te garde !

Tout deux se jaugèrent du regard avant d'exploser de rire. La jeune fille fini par monter dans sa couchette tandis que Tatch partait. Le lit longeait le mûr et possédait des rideaux tout autour afin de quand même garder une intimité. Elle sourit en remarquant qu'elle avait un hublot, elle posa son sac dans le coffre au pied de son lit et s'y allongea. C'était plutôt confortable. Elle admira la vu du haut de son lit, le dortoir était grand, enfin comme le bateau était à l'échelle de son capitaine pouvait-elle vraiment le considérer comme grand ?

Elle redescendit, et monta sûr le pont. Ils étaient quasi-tous en cercle regardant elle ne savait quoi. Elle se glissa donc jusqu'à l'avant pour voir Marco et Ace s'affronter dans un duel remarquable. Le brun avait le corps entier recouvert de flamme et s'élançait sur le blond dont les bras et les jambes n'avaient plus rien d'humain. Les deux hommes avaient le sourire aux lèvres et se battaient avec acharnement.

Au final Marco eu le dessus après plus de deux heures de combat intense. Les hommes présent réclamèrent un second duel. Au début personne n'osait allait en faire un. Puis finalement Vista s'avança au milieu du cercle d'homme, demandant un adversaire. Elie sentit une main sur son épaule la poussé dans l'arène improvisé.

\- Je pense que ce serait bien de voir comment ce débrouille notre nouvelle recrue yoi. Fit la voix nonchalante de Marco.

Elie le regarda de travers, elle voulait pas le faire elle. Mais apparemment elle n'avait pas le choix, et puis elle vit son commandant lui souhaiter bon courage au loin. Bon, bah quand faut y aller, faut y aller. N'est ce pas ?

Elle se positionna correctement afin de commençait le duel dans les règles de l'art. Vista et Elie se regardaient, se détaillaient. Le combat promettait d'être divertissant.

* * *

 **Alors ? Verdict ? Bisous les Koalas !  
**


End file.
